Reims Cathedral
The Reims Cathedral or Notre-Dame de Reims (Our Lady of Reims) is is the seat of the Archdiocese of Reims, where the kings of France were crowned. The cathedral replaced an older church, destroyed by fire in 1211, that was built on the site of the basilica where Clovis was baptized by Saint Remi, bishop of Reims, in AD 496. It was mentioned in Extreme Measures, and many coronations and weddings have taken place here. Season Three In Extreme Measures, When King Antoine returns to French Court in order to bargain for the life of his brother; he has no idea that King Francis is seriously ill or that Mary is working hard to hide it from the rest of France. When Mary greets him at the castle gate, Antoine says that he has come specifically to see Francis; however Mary says that Francis is not at the castle but at the Cathedral in Reims for seclusion and prayer. Antoine says that he will stay and wait for the King to return. Later when Francis still has not returned, Mary continues to say that the King is in Reims and that she will negotiate on Francis' behalf since she is the Queen; however Antoine does not want to speak with her in light of what happened between her and Louis Condé. Gallery Reims_Cathedral-Main Gate.jpg|Main Gate of Reims Cathedral 800px-coronation of Charles VII 1429.jpg|Coronation of King Charles VII July 17, 1429. Coronation_of_Louis_VIII_and_Blanche_of_Castille_1223.jpg|Coronation of King Louis VIII and Queen Blanche of Castille August 6, 1223 Reims_ND3_tango7174.jpg|The stained glass above the choir ReimsCathedral0116.jpg|View of the Reims Cathedral from the North East 1024px-Ange-au-sourire-reims.png|The Smiling Angel, located on the northern portal Domenico_Quaglio_(1787_-_1837),_Die_Kathedrale_von_Reims.jpg Reims_Cathedral-3.jpg|The Cathedral's interior 1024px-ReimsCattedraleEsternoBattesimoClodoveo.jpg 800px-French_Coronation_Crown_of_Charlemagne.png|Crown of Charlemagne, used to crown Kings of France. Joan of Arc Reims Cathedral.jpg Reims_Cathedral-2.jpg Reims_Notre_Dame_English_marker.jpg Cathédrale_de_Reims_—_Autel_central.jpg Trivia *The coronation of King Henry II of France took place here on July 25, 1547. *The coronations of 3 of King Henry and Queen Catherine's sons also took place here: **15 year old Francis, Dauphin of France, was crowned King Francis II on September 21, 1559. **10 year old Charles Maximilian was crowned King Charles IX on May 15, 1561 **23 year old Prince Edward Alexander, was crowned King Henry III on February 13, 1575 *The wedding of King Henry III and Princess Louise of Lorraine took place here on February 15, 1575 *The coronation of King Francis I and Queen Claude, Duchess of Brittany took place here on January 25, 1515 *The wedding of King Henry I of France and Anne of Kiev took place here on May 19, 1501. *King Louis VII had 2 coronations, and the first was held here: **He was crowned Junior King on October 25, 1131. *The coronation of King Charles VII of France took place here on July 17, 1429 *The coronation of King Louis VIII and Queen Blanche of Castille took place here on August 6, 1223 *The coronation of King Louis X and Queen Clementia took place here on August 24, 1315 *Since 987 all Kings of France were crowned in the Reims Cathedral. **Only Hugh Capet, Robert II, Louis VI, John I, Henry IV and Louis XVIII, were crowned in different locations. Category:Location Category:Location In France Category:Season Three Category:Religion Category:Community Location Category:France Category:Europe